Punishing Reward
by MerridewLover
Summary: Roger finds twisted fun in punishing Eric. Seeing him in pain. Eric wonders why it's him. Why it's never anybody else. Roger hits him, and something else...but is it really a punishment anymore when he starts falling for the sadistic boy? Hiatus
1. Where is Ralph?

**-So, this is the first chapter of my Roger/Eric multichip! :D Hope you like it. And, since I don't have the book with me, it's changed up, but it does take place the same as the book until the scene at the Mountain Top. ;)**

**Roger: What's up with the wink-y face?**

**-Huh?**

**Jack: The ';)' face.**

**-Oh, cause I forgot to click shift.**

**Sam n Eric: Yay! We're main characters in this fic.**

**-Yep.**

**Jack: What? And **_**I'm**_** not?**

**-Nope. Not in this one. Problem?**

**Jack: Uh, yeah!**

**-**_**What**_**? (evil scary face)**

**Jack: I—I'm not scared o—of you...**

**-Mhmm. Whatever. On to the fanfic!**

**Sam n Eric: Yay!**

**Jack: (mumbles) whatever.**

**Roger: (shrugs) Okay. :\**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Punishing Reward*~<strong>_

**1**

Eric and Sam let go of each other instantly as Jack and Roger were in their line of vision. They both had dropped their spears, and were standing still as a stone, staring at the Chief and his second-in-command. Sam slightly moved his head and eyes to where Ralph had been moments ago. Thankfully, only Eric noticed in the darkness. They continued to watch the older boys advance.

"So," Jack began when himself and Roger were only about two feet in front of the twins. The twins gulped. "Where's Ralphie boy?"

"We—" began Sam.

"—don't know," finished Eric. They unconsciously grabbed onto each other in fear as they looked into the eyes of their predators.

Jack's face contorted in anger, and he grabbed a fistful of the closest twin's hair in his hand. It was Sam. Sam let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Eric stumbled forward, eyes wide as Sam fell at Jack's feet. He could feel the tears build up in his eyes as Jack began to kick and smack his brother. When Sam was finally almost to the state of unconsciousness, Eric rushed to his side as Jack threw him to the side. He looked down at Eric, who met his eyes while cradling his brother's bruised and beat up body.

"I'll say it one more time," Jack said menacingly. "Where is Ralph?"

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of knowledge, Eric glared right into his eyes. When Jack began to kneel down toward him to threaten him, Eric did the one thing that would set Jack's anger flaring.

He spit on him.

Right on Jack's freckled face.

Jack straightened up immediately, eyes closed in what seemed to hold his anger in and not lash out at the angry twin. Sam began to stir and then his breathing became deep and Eric knew that he had passed out. Like how Simon used to...

"Roger," Jack said, voice menacingly calm and venom dripping from each word he spoke. All Jack did was wipe off the spit with one hand, eyes remaining closed. He pointed at Eric, and Roger knew straight away what to do. Eric's face contorted in fear and he snapped his eyes to Roger's, who immediately began walking toward him. Roger grabbed Eric by the arm, who tried to wrench himself free. Eric didn't want to leave poor defenseless Sam—who wasn't wary—with _Jack Merridew_ of all people!

Roger grabbed him by both forearms and roughly pulled him up, causing Sam to fall lifelessly onto the hard ground. Eric felt the wetness pool down his cheeks at the sight of his bloodied brother's body. Sam's eyes cracked open a little, and he dizzily cast his eyes upon Eric's own. Then he smiled faintly.

"Sam!" Eric yelled as Sam's eyes closed again—but he knew his brother was still alive, he was just worried. Roger began dragging him into the dark woods.

"Roger, please, don't do this," Eric whimpered, tears staining his dirtied face and blurring his vision. Roger looked back at him with hard, cold eyes. Eric gulped, and closed his eyes as he saw Roger's fist curl up and lift by his head. His eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the impact. When it didn't come, he cracked one eye open, and just as he did, the eye that was open was suddenly dark again and he was suddenly on the floor.

"R—Roger..." he whispered, and all he felt was a pain in his right eye. It was throbbing, and his eyes watered even more with pain. He looked up at the approaching blurry figure and he opened his mouth, but instead of a word, there was only air that came out as he felt something hit his stomach—hard. His breath was knocked out of him, and he tried gasping for air, but just as soon as it was in his lungs, it went straight out with another kick from Roger's strong leg. More hits followed, and then Roger grabbed him by the remains of his shirt and pulled him up. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, his neck, and his chest, mingling with his own blood to make the tears seem like tears of blood.

"So," Roger began, his tone threatening, "Care to tell where _Ralph_ is?" Roger spat Ralph's name as if it was something horrid and distasteful on his tongue. Eric's body shook with fear, but he looked right into Roger's dark eyes and held back his sob. Roger's brows furrowed in anger and he bared his teeth like an animal. Eric's eyes widened slightly, and then he felt Roger's fist slam into his jaw. His head snapped to the side and his body fell to the forest ground once again as Roger's grip disappeared. Eric couldn't help but let out a sound of pain and he began to sob uncontrollably. He tried to get up, only to have Roger step on his back, his chest grinding into the hardness of the ground and he could feel the tiny bumps break his skin and causing them to slightly bleed.

He continued to cry.

"Shu'up!" Roger yelled at him. Eric shut his eyes again as Roger turned him onto his back and began hitting, punching and kicking again. Eric bet there wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't cut, bruised or bleeding. Or all three. He couldn't tell anymore. His sobs slowed and quieted as Roger stopped, took a couple deep breaths, and then stood menacingly before him. Eric blinked and looked into his eyes once again. Roger squatted down so Eric could hear him.

"If you don't tell me," Roger began, using the last method he could think of to get Eric to speak, "I _will_ kill your brother." Eric's eye became more lively than before and he sat up, trying not to wince as pain coursed through his body. He looked at Roger, and started to force himself to talk.

"No—Roger, you—you wouldn't—h-hurt Sam—you wouldn't!" Roger looked at him, then grabbed him by his bloodstained light hair. Eric winced and looked at Roger with pleading eyes.

"Oh, yes I would, and you know I will." Eric closed his eyes, more tears spilling over. He sobbed once, twice, and then looked at Roger.

"H-He said he-he'd hide in the p-place where P-Piggy died...by the b-boulder y-y-you pushed." His voice was soft with guilt of betraying his leader, but Roger understood every word he said.

Roger's mouth twitched upward, until it was a malice filled, evil smile, and let go of Eric. "Perfect." Eric's eyes closed, he dropped back onto the ground, and everything went black. The last thought he had, the person he loved most, echoed over and over in his shutting down mind.

_Sam..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Punishing Reward*~<strong>_

**[=]**

**-Ugh. Its short!**

**Roger: Told you before, you fail at writing long chapters.**

**-Shu'up Roger.**

**Roger: Hey, that's a rude way to talk to someone.**

**-Well, you **_**killed**_** Piggy and **_**beat**_** Samneric. **_**THAT'S**_** rude.**

**Roger: (mumbles)**

**-Mhmm, that's what I thought.**

**Roger: (sticks out tongue and leaves)**

**-VERY MATURE ROGER! Anyway, you can think of this as a prologue in a way, if you want, but I'm still calling it a first chapter coz, well...it's not really a prologue...whatever. Phew. Hope you guys liked it, please review.**

**Simon: Yeah, review!**

**-Simon? When'd you get here?**

**Simon: Uh, a while ago while you were jumping on the bed and then to your computer, and so forth.**

**-H...hey! My phone was charging and I was texting Farah... (blushes)**

**Simon: Well...anyway, yeah, review so that she feels motivated to write chapter two!**

**-Yeah...**

**Jack: Nahh, review **_**my**_** story, where **_**you**_**—the reader—get to be in love with me and the feeling is mutual.**

**-Jack! Where'd you come from? And hey, that's mean.**

**Jack: Well, I want you to update it! And when two people love each other **_**very much**_**, they passionately kiss and then they—**

**-JACK! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR DETAILS!**

**Jack: And—(huff) fine.**

**-Phew. That was close—hey, where's Roger?**

**Jack: Hm...don't know..**

**Simon: Beats me. (shrug)**

**-Great...if he's over at Farah's house, I swear...!**

**((Review?))**


	2. A New Punishment

**-Ugh...who wants to say the disclaimer for me, it hurts too much to say it...**

**SamnEric: We'll do it!**

**-Thanks guys, love ya.**

**SamnEric: We know ;D ...**

**Disclaimer; Khadijah does not own ****Lord of the Flies**** or any of us, the awesome characters. Only the plot of this story.**

**-Yes, sadly, it's true. But I still admire William Golding. :)**

**Simon: On to the story?**

**-Not quite yet, Simon. So, here is chapter two! Writing on my uncle's computer! ;) Yup. So, hope youuuu like it.**

**Jack: Your cousins argue a lot.**

**-I know. The oldest is 9, the middle child is 7, and the youngest is 5. Of **_**course**_** they argue a lot. They're **_**brothers**_** for God's sake!**

**Jack: Oh.**

**-Yeah. Jack you can be such a poof sometimes.**

**Jack: Hey!**

**-Well, it's true…**

**Roger: (bursts out laughing) You just got **_**TOLD**_** Jack. (laughs more)**

**-Pfft. Looks like Roger's enjoying it. ;)**

**Jack: Shu'up you poofs.**

**-Hey, I'm not a poof, you poof!**

**Jack: (sticks out tongue) Who are you callin' a poof, poof?**

**-I'm calling **_**you**_** a poof.**

**Jack: You're so mean.**

**-You're meaner.**

**Jack: But—**

**-Anyway, on to the story!**

**Jack: Don't interrupt me, Kha—**

**-Shhhh, they're trying to read…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Punishing Reward*~<strong>_

**2**

Eric opened his eyes slowly, his body numb with pain. Everything was slightly blurred through his right eye. He suppressed a groan when the pain coursed through his body. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head when the sunlight came upon his eyes. Eric looked around and stood up quietly. He saw Sam, lying in the spot next to where he just was. He blinked a few times, then noticed his surroundings—and realized just where he was. He was back at the campsite with everybody else—and his brother was not bleeding anymore.

_What...happened?_

Eric shook his head and sat back down, looking up at the light sky. It didn't fit his mood. He felt alone, depressed, isolated—no matter how close he was to someone, he felt so far away. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, resting his chin on them. He blankly watched the forest without really paying attention. Suddenly, he felt someone poke his side. He jumped and looked to his left, expecting Roger or Jack, but let out a sigh of relief when he met Sam's now open eyes.

"G'morning, Sam." Sam didn't reply. All he did was stare at Eric. Eric went to touch his brother's shoulder, when he saw his arm. It was a sick, purple blue-ish color. Not his whole arm though, there were purple-blue circles everywhere, and some he could make out the shape of fingers and knuckles. Eric stretched out his other arm, terrified. The same bruises covered his other arm as well. Then he looked down at his legs. His legs had even more circles than his arms. Eric stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his legs as he did so. Sam started to stand up.

"Eric, wait—"

Eric ignored Sam and kept walking, and eventually Sam stopped following as Eric neared the forest. Without stopping to think, Eric walked in, not listening to Sam's calls—which, also, eventually died down to nothing. A couple minutes later, as Eric walked through a whole lot of creepers, he stopped to realize something when he reached a field of grass surrounded by trees, completely empty.

He didn't know the way back and had absolutely no idea where he was currently standing.

Eric slowly walked to the middle of the clearing, hearing his own footsteps as he made his way through the grass. He sat down and looked up at the clear sky. Sighing, he sat in the same position he was before Sam woke up. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes but he held them in. Eric looked back down at his bruise-covered body and could see that scattered amongst them were cuts; small and big, short and long. His eyes went wide as he remembered that Roger had also hit his jaw as well. He cautiously lifted his arm toward his face, and gingerly touched his jaw—which immediately drew pain. He quickly put his hand back down, tears welling up in his eyes once again. He took in a shaky breath, and let his head fall back, eyes closed. His hair fell back, away from his eyes. He stayed in that position for a while, letting his body soak up the sunlight. Then, he realized, the older boy had also punched his right eye and that's why everything was also slightly blurred through it. He continued to keep his eyes closed and continued to let his head stay back. It relaxed him and his body a lot.

_Golly...who knew that being on this island would result in this...? I should've been more careful around the two gits here. But, it sure felt nice to finally deflate Merridew's ego, even just a bit. Especially after he hit—_

Eric's thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He ignored it for a minute, until suddenly there was something lightly gripping his face. His eyes immediately snapped open and he saw someone—someone _kissing_ him! But he couldn't tell who it was because he couldn't see their face since they were behind him.

"Mm!" Eric yelled out, unable to open his mouth as the other's mouth pressed against his. The other boy's hand grabbed his face harder, and made him fall back. The boy broke the kiss as Eric shut his eyes when his head connected with the grassy ground. Before he could see who it was, suddenly they were on top of him and kissing him again. He tried pushing them off, but he wasn't strong enough, especially with the pain from the bruises covering his arm. The person grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the ground. Eric thrashed with his legs, trying to hit the other boy in the pills.

The other boy's knees pushed his legs apart so the he couldn't, and then Eric felt something wet against his lips. He opened his mouth partly—only a crack—in shock at realization of what it was against his now wet lips—and then realized it was a mistake. Suddenly, the tongue was inside his mouth, pressing against his own. He tried to draw his tongue to the back of his mouth, away from the other's and failed because it just followed him. So he gave up trying, and let his watery eyes let go of the tears, which now poured out in a river over his cheeks and onto the ground.

The boy pulled back, and sat across from Eric, who rubbed all the mixed saliva off his mouth, not enjoying the fact that it was also inside his mouth. He sat up, and looked right at the person, feeling his face beginning to get hot.

"R-Roger!" Eric stuttered. He looked into the boy's dark eyes. He said nothing to Eric. Only watched him—which made Eric slightly uncomfortable. Eric saw Roger's eyes trail down to look at where he thought his bruise on his jaw was. He blinked a few times, waiting for Roger to explain why he just orally violated him.

"Roger," Eric began, voice unsteady, "w-why did you just d-do that?"

"You need a punishment." Was the elder boy's simple reply.

"Punishment for w-what?"

"For spitting on Jack. That's what!"

"But, you b-beat me yesterday, I thought that was a punishment..." Eric trailed off at Roger's evil smile.

"Well, you need that _and_ something like this to completely punish you." Then, suddenly, Roger hauled Eric off the ground and began walking back to the others. Not wanting to get lost, Eric followed silently behind him—leaving a good distance in between. They reached the other boys, and Eric hurriedly made his way to sit next to his brother, and Roger kept walking forward until he sat at a completely isolated part of the tribe. Everyone was starting to wake up, and Eric suddenly remembered something that had been nagging him all day so far.

What did they do to Ralph?

Eric cast a skeptical glance around, noticing Ralph was nowhere to be seen. He accidently met Roger's eyes and quickly looked away after what had just happened. Then it dawned on him. That was his _first kiss_. With a _boy_! His thoughts went into a frenzy.

_Bloody hell, Roger _kissed_ me! But Roger's a bloke, not a _girl_! And what the bloody hell does he think he's bloody doing, kissing another bloke? And—dare I think—how did he know what to do? Does that mean I just wasted my first kiss on my enemy, who does not like me that way and just wanted to punish me? Why is it always me who suffers! Why, why, why, why, why? Why is it _just_ me...?_

He was cut off from his thoughts as suddenly Jack sauntered out of the cave he slept in. Eric looked up at him in fear. So did Sam. Roger stood up reluctantly, coming and sitting with the other boys. He chose to sit next to Eric, who had to dig his fingers in the dirt to keep him from moving away. Eric was slightly shaking—Sam clutched his hand and squeezed to reassure him that he was there.

Jack stared down at their intertwined hands, and his blue eyes flickered to Sam's brown ones quickly before he turned and ignored the boy. Eric felt Sam slump slightly, and smiled softly. His smile was wiped off his face when he felt a pain in his side, and his head snapped to the side, seeing Roger's hand pinching him. Roger didn't even look at him. Eric ignored the way Roger's fingers moved slightly up and down his side. He looked back up at Jack as he began to speak to them.

"Good news, hunters," the redhead said, beaming. His face glowed in happiness from behind the mask of clay, dirt and blood. "I've caught Ralph!" The boys all cheered in savage shouts of glee. Eric saw Sam's eyes widen and felt disgust at himself. He looked away from his brother, and felt Roger's fingers slide into his dirty hair. Roger pulled him closer until his mouth barely touched Eric's ear.

"It's all because of you," Roger whispered. His breath tickled Eric's ear and as soon as Eric's eyes shut in shame Roger let him go. All the boys minus Sam and Eric stood and danced around. Roger slightly kicked Eric in the side as he lifted himself to join the other savages, and Eric felt his eyes brim with unshed tears.

_It was my fault..._

* * *

><p><strong>[=]<strong>

**-Aww...poor Eric, the weight of the world is on his shoulders...**

**Jack: I thought you said I wouldn't be a main character.**

**-Eh, I changed my mind. Which reminds me, this is gonna end up as a Roger/Eric; Jack/Sam. Something different and original, you know? But there won't be any Jack/Sam romance that goes beyond what Eric sees coz this story *I know I planned this out I'm so weird* is only what Eric sees. I have **_**plans**_** that I won't reveal till I finish the whole story—**

**Roger: She's planning on doing—**

**-Roger!**

**Eric: (covers Roger's mouth) No, no Roger.**

**-Thanks Eric. And this is why I love you—ow! Roger!**

**Jack: What'd he do?**

**-He slapped my arm!**

**Jack: It's just a smack, it shouldn't hurt.**

**-Jack. Do you not SEE Roger's muscles? THEY. ARE. HUGE. Of course it hurts you twit!**

**Jack: Well, I say. (storms off)**

**-Aw, damn, Jack! Now I have to go apologize (sigh).**

**Simon: It's the right thing to do.**

**-Yeah, yeah. Ohhhh, Jaaaaaackiiiiieeeeee!**

**Jack: (from afar) LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**-Jackie, sweetie, I'm sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy... (goes off in Jack's direction)**

**Roger:... This is a tad bit awkward, wouldn't you say?**

**Eric: Indeed. Shall we go get ice cream?**

**Roger: Why not?**

**Eric: You're paying.**

**Roger: (blinks) FIIIIIIINE. I'll pay...**

**Eric: (cheesy smile)**

**Simon: Oh, will you buy me some?**

**Roger: Actually, I—**

**Eric: Yes, of course he will!**

**Roger: ERIC!**

_**((Reviews are love; and I know you love me!))**_


	3. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**-Woohoo! Chapter 3! :D**

**Sam: Yeah...**

**-What?**

**Sam: Does Ralph come in this chapter?**

**-Yes...why?**

**Sam: Just asking... (shy smile)**

**-HEY!**

**Sam: (jumps) W-what?**

**-This is NOT a Ralph/Sam story! No being happy!**

**Sam: Okay, okay, geez...**

**-Good.**

**Eric: So, Roger bought me ice cream!**

**-Um...that's nice, Eric.**

**Eric: (big smile) Yep!**

**Simon: He bought me one too! But he was very reluctant about it...**

**Roger: That's coz I don't like you. -.-**

**-Roger, play nice.**

**Roger: I don't want to play nice...**

**-Well, why don't you guys read the chapter while I teach Roger a **_**lesson**_**.**

**Jack: Oh, Lord.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Punishing Reward~*<strong>_

**3**

Eric quickly stood up as the others all began to tire and fall asleep. He pretended to enjoy, much to the surprise of his twin, who couldn't tell he was faking—obviously because Eric was a very good actor and needed to convince Jack and Roger that he was becoming one of them. To gain their trust, of course. When the night was over, all the boys went to sleep after Jack's announcement.

"_We shall be rid of the foul Ralph once and for all tomorrow!" The boys all cheered at the redhead except Sam—Eric pretended to, while his brother thought he was finally giving in. "I shall kill him tomorrow morning in front of you all! With Roger's stick sharpened at both ends!"_

Eric shuddered at the memory as he finally opened his eyes. All the boys were asleep, including Roger, for once. Jack was inside the cave, as he always was. Eric decided one thing, for the sake of sanity on the island.

He would see Ralph before Jack came for him.

Eric sighed shakily before resting his head back down on the hard ground and closed his eyes, sleep engulfing him in images of a certain tormentor, covered in his red.

Eric's brown eyes opened and he sat up quickly, looking around to make sure everyone was still asleep. They all had their eyes closed—even Roger, still! Eric slowly got up, trying not to make a sound. He started walking toward the forest—if he knew Jack and Roger, they'd have tied him up to a tree somewhere. Eric began his journey. He started quickly, hurrying slightly with each step, and when he entered the jungle of creepers he broke into a run. Soon, he was breathing heavily in fear of being caught by one of the boys. He kept running, and eventually tripped over something soft but rough. He looked down and saw—

"Ralph!"

Eric bent down and shook the older boy's bony shoulders roughly, needing to talk to him before Jack woke up. Or any of the boys, actually. He kept shaking the bloodied boy, heart pumping faster with each passing second. Soon, the blonde's light eyes opened groggily as he groaned in pain. Eric let go of his shoulders immediately, pulling back as Ralph sat up slowly, wincing.

"Sam?"

Eric felt his annoyance slightly build at Ralph not knowing who he was.

"It's Eric." Ralph blinked a few times before realizing where he was. A dark look came upon the light eyes that were hardened with hatred. Eric bent down and began trying to cut the vines around Ralph's ankles with his hands. He kept getting cut on _his_ hands instead. Eventually, Eric gave up, and looked up at Ralph apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ralph..." he whispered to the blonde. Ralph gave him a dark look. Eric hung his head in shame, tears of betrayal seeping out of his eyes and down to the hard floor. His heart ached for the fact that he was going to be the cause of one of his true friends' death.

Ralph said nothing, only watched the pathetic boy weep quietly and stumble over his words.

"I just—you were so good to me and Sam—I didn't mean to let them know." He looked over at Ralph, who continued to simply watch him. "Ralph, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice!"

That's when Ralph's hoarse and raspy voice cut through the jungle.

"You _always_ have a choice, _Eric_!" He spat his name like something vile on his tongue. Eric felt more hot tears slip down his cheeks. He hung his head again, then looked Ralph straight in the eye. Shiny brown met stormy blue.

"I didn't want to tell! I swear to the Lord, I didn't! You were a true friend to me, and—" He was cut off by another one of Ralph's screams.

"If I was a _'true friend'_ to you, you wouldn't have told no matter what!"

"He threatened to kill Sam!" Eric's voice echoed in the jungle around them, and Eric stared at Ralph's wide eyes. They stared into each other's eyes when they suddenly heard rustling and faint voices. Their heads snapped toward the voice and Eric stood up quickly. Ralph grabbed his hands firmly, staring into his eyes. They could hear Jack's yells and Eric was suddenly not afraid any more as he looked into Ralph's reassuring eyes.

"Blood is thicker than water." Eric's brows furrowed together in confusion, and just as he opened his mouth to ask Ralph what he meant, Jack was already ripping them apart from one another. Eric fell to the ground roughly while Merridew roughly yanked Ralph to his unsteady feet. Jack glared at him once before a dark haired boy was suddenly pinning him down to the ground. Ralph screamed for Eric, and Eric watched Roger snarl at him, Jack yank Ralph, and Ralph's now tearstained face as if it was all happening in slow motion. He felt a sudden impact on his face—right where his bruise was. His head whipped to the side, his eyes wide, more tears stinging his eyes, and he cried out in pain. He felt as if his jaw would rip apart.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" Roger yelled at him, getting up and looking down at him angrily. Eric pushed off the ground and held his ground as he looked up at Roger fearlessly—well, at least not showing his fear.

"I'm not scared of you! You're a bully and I hate you!" Eric screamed, voice getting rougher and rougher with each word, his heart hurting with guilt and fear. Roger's face contorted in rage and he punched Eric again—in the stomach. He stumbled back, and if not for Roger's grip on his hair he would've fallen onto the ground once again. As Eric looked up with an angered expression, Roger smashed his lips onto Eric's. The hand in his hair went around to Eric's neck, keeping his head in place as the other went around his waist to the small of his back to keep him close. Eric thrashed once again, trying to push away the older boy.

He could feel Roger's wet tongue push again his now wet lips and his eyes shut in disgust; he would _not_ open his mouth and allow Roger access. His actions infuriated Roger, and Roger retracted his tongue to bite down on Eric's bottom lip—_hard_. He bit down even harder until he could taste the blood in his mouth and feel Eric's mouth open. He quickly slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss and Eric could taste his own blood in his mouth as well. He moaned in pain of his stinging lip and again tried to push the dark haired boy away from him. Roger broke the kiss with a lippy sound—which disgusted Eric—to go down to the boy's neck and bite. Not nibble, no he _bit down_ until Eric slid his fingers in his hair. Eric gripped Roger's hair tighter as the pain increased. Soon, Roger let go, leaving them both breathless and Eric in pain. He let go of Roger's hair instantly, and took in how Roger's hair now stuck up even more and wilder than before.

Roger grabbed Eric's wrist and pulled the hurting boy with him to see Ralph's final minutes.

Once they reached the campsite, Roger let go of Eric and kept walking until he stood next to Jack, who was holding Ralph by the arm roughly, in front of all of Ralph's betrayers—now including Sam and Eric.

Eric looked up at Roger once more, venom dripping heavily from each whispered word he spoke.

"I _hate_ you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Punishing Reward~*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Woo, chapter 3 is finally done! And—<strong>

**Jack: Oh my gosh, your hair!**

**-What about my hair, Jack?**

**Jack: It's...**_**short**_**!**

**-Yeah, Jack, it's called a haircut...**

**Jack: But why did you cut it! It was so pretty, and curly and gorgeous.**

**-Um...because I hated it. I like it better short (it goes up to about an inch above my shoulder, straight and curls up in the ends). Isn't it pretty like this?**

**Jack: Yeah, but...**

**Roger: I think you look okay.**

**-Thank you.**

**Roger: Whatever.**

**Simon: I think you look cute ;)**

**-Awww thanks Simon!**

**Simon: No problem!**

**Ralph: I die in the next chapter?**

**-I can't tell you that...it's a surprise for the reders ;)**

**Ralph: Meanie.**

**-You're the meanie.**

**((**_**Reviews are love; and I know you love me!**_**))**


	4. A Gruesome End

**-OH MYYY GOOOOSHHHH I AM SOOOO SOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDAAAAATIIIIIIIIING!**

**Jack: You should be.**

**-Oh, stuff it and sod off you prick.**

**Simon: If you're so mean to Jack, why is your username **_**MerridewLover**_**?**

**Jack: Yeah! You verbally abuse me every day.**

**-Um, because the Jack in the ****LOTF**** book is hawt.**

**Jack: I **_**am**_** that Jack!**

**-Ya, but not in my stories you ain't. You a jerk in this one, so I will verbally abuse you as much as I want.**

**Jack: (grumbles but says nothing)**

**-Mhmm, anyway, back to the RogerxEric awesomeness!**

_**-Warning: Lots of angst, blood, and torture. Jack's evil nature unleashing :/**_

_**~*Punishing Reward~***_

**Chapter 4**

"_I __hate__ you."_

Sam gripped Eric's hand frantically, watching the three boys, two with evilly happy faces, and one with a chin held high, not surrendering. As the morning sun approached the island, the ball of heat's rays touched Ralph's blonde locks and bounced off them, making it look as if a halo were perched atop his head. His slight athletic build made him seem like the hero of the island—which to Eric, he was. His tanned skin made the sun only deepen Eric's appreciation for the older boy. He could feel his eyes widen when he caught sight of Jack's sharpened spear held tightly in his hand, dangerously close to Ralph's body. His tattered shorts hung loosely at his hips as he stumbled forward slightly at the rough shove Jack forced on his back. He glared slightly at Jack, blue meeting blue.

"Now," Jack said, a predatory smile beginning to form at his lips as he looked at Ralph. "It's time for you to meet your fate, _chief._" Jack's long, well-muscled leg came up, connecting with the fair boy's bare back, causing him to fall onto the ground. He tried to sit up, but Roger quickly went into action and pressed his own foot against Ralph's back, disabling the boy's movements. Eric had to force himself not to look away—Roger had to be the strongest boy on the entire island, already having a slightly more adult build than the rest of them when they had first landed on this God forsaken island. Ralph met Jack's eyes, and said three words that made the current chief go red in anger.

"Go to hell."

_Kick._

_Bite._

_Punch._

_Kick._

_Slap._

_Smack._

Eric's eyes widened even more—if possible—when Roger had removed his foot in time for Jack's rage to take control of his body and begin to beat the living daylights out of the younger boy on the ground. Sam quickly leapt forward, trying to get to Ralph's body.

"Stop! Ralph!" he yelled, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Eric reacted quickly, grabbing hold of his brother's arm before he could get even a foot forward. Sam tugged at him, trying to get free, and eventually Eric had to tackle him and pin his hands down to the side as his brother tried to get to their former leader.

"Sam—Sam, stop—I said stop!" Eric pinned him rougher, pressing his wrists down firmly. He looked up in time to see Maurice shove him off Sam—not very gently, if he may add—and take hold of the much younger twin. He then threw him over his shoulder, and looked at the now content chief as he got off of Ralph.

"I'll take care of him, chief."

"Alright, Maurice, take him somewhere he won't be a problem." Eric sent a startled look at Ralph, seeing the boy covered in blood from the rough beating he had received. Maurice took Sam somewhere in the forest, disappearing with the darkness of trees. Eric quickly stood up—with the help of Robert's arm, which had been extended to him—and locked gazes with Ralph. Jack pulled him up from under his arms, telling Roger to hold him from behind so that Ralph could face Jack for his final moments.

"I want him to see me as his final goodbye—his nightmare finally ending—but he won't wake up." Jack's words cut through Eric like a knife, his words sinking in slowly.

_Jack—he's really going to—_

But his thoughts were cut off abruptly as the scene folded slowly in front of his—now shattered innocent—eyes.

Roger had Ralph in his arms, restricting the older boy's movements, though Eric doubted he could've done any harm to anyone with his now beat up figure. Ralph had cracked one blue eye open to see Jack lift up his spear, eyes dancing evilly. Eric could've sworn that he had gasped, but he wasn't sure as he suddenly felt droplets of water suddenly land everywhere on his face and body. He quickly looked up—as did everyone else, including Jack and Roger, though Ralph continued to look down—and then back at the trio in front of the rest of the group of boys. Jack's smile grew more as he relaxed his body slightly. He looked back at Ralph, who tried best he could to keep his head held high. Eric could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, and he gripped Robert's hand shamelessly, though said boy did nothing to stop it.

Jack smiled again as Roger strengthened his grip on the fair haired boy, the water slipping past his toned arms as he tried to not let the boy fall from his grasp. The redhead gripped his stick tighter, raising it so it was next to his face, getting ready, making as though to throw it like a dart. He quickly pushed it right into Ralph's bruised chest, letting just the very tip of it pierce his skin. Ralph's body jerked slightly, his head shooting upward to the sky, eyes twitching in pain as tears fought their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He clenched his jaw, not wanting Jack to get the satisfaction.

Eric began to cry silently.

_Ralph, _he thought, fighting to keep from making any noises of his aching chest, _I'm so sorry, so sorry... I never meant for this to happen to you... Please, forgive me!_

He looked up again, just in time to see Jack push the wooden spear in a little more, earning a strained gasp from the blonde boy. A little trickle of blood was running down his tanned chest as the boys all watched silently—watching Jack and Roger's sadistic smiles; crazed, maniac smiles. The rain began to pelt them in sheets, beginning to slightly sting where it hit their skin. Eric thanked that it was raining, for he didn't want them to know he was crying—Roger would certainly have his head if he knew.

Eric unconsciously gripped Robert's hand tighter, but again, Robert did nothing to stop him or loosen the death grip.

Jack once again pushed, a little harder this time, until the whole point of the spear was stuck in Ralph's chest, still not enough to instantly kill the young boy. Ralph let out a scream, trying to back away from the stick, but failing as Roger was pressed against him, not allowing for him to move. Ralph's cerulean eyes squinted shut, the rain pressing his hair onto his forehead, along with the sweat. Thunder crackled in the sky, and the blood from his wound was now pooling out of the gaping hole in his skin. Jack leaned in to Ralph, but Eric wasn't close enough to hear what he said, especially with the roar of the rain. Ralph shook his head, trying to hit Jack with his head, but failed as Jack moved away quickly, gripping the stick harder, and leaned against the butt of it, pushing into Ralph. Ralph's eyes widened, and another scream exited his wet lips. His arms came up, gripping the spear from where it was now slowly moving inside him as Jack began to turn it in circles, causing the blonde boy more pain. Ralph screamed more, his screams echoing through the island. His screams of pain came one after another, the blood now gushing out of him. Eric could see Ralph's knees buckle, and the only one holding him up now was Roger, and his fingers gripped the spear harder, trying to stop Jack's horrible torture, but couldn't as Jack was stronger physically, and Ralph was now in too much pain to do anything. Jack met Roger's eyes.

"Let him go."

Roger's arms left Ralph, and he quickly fell to the ground on his knees in front of Jack. Ralph let go of the spear, defeated. Jack smirked down at him, and held the spear by its butt as he looked down at Ralph, then to the boys watching. He smiled—_Like an animal_, thought Eric—at them and then turned back to Ralph, voice loud and booming as Ralph panted heavily, glad that Jack had at least stopped for a little even though it was still inside his body.

"Do you see, Ralphie boy?" Jack's mockingly sweet voice held venom, and he forced Ralph to look up at him, blood pooling onto the ground, splattering everywhere from the rough touch of the pelting rain. "You have fallen at my feet, just like your _stupid_ rules and organization!" he spat at Ralph, and then leaned into his weapon, making it go further into Ralph's chest. Said boy fell backwards, back to the ground, screaming in agony as he was slowly killed. He looked up at Jack one last time as blood began to gather in his mouth, falling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin as he choked on it. Jack gave one final push and as the blood splattered across his face, he smiled watching the boy under him gasp, choke, squirm, try to scream but only made gurgle noises and then—

_Silence._

No one moved.

Ralph's body had gone limp, and he lay with the spear sticking out of his body as his head fell to the side, blood still dripping down his chin, and his chest still bleeding rapidly. His blue eyes quickly lost their spark, and Eric felt the tears still fall down his cheeks, but was not completely sure if they were actual tears or just the pouring rain. He quickly let go of Robert—who quickly looked away from the three in front of them in disgust and shame.

The rain slowly washed away the blood splattered on the ground and covering Ralph's body as if he had simply been a doll that was being tortured by its enraged owner. The blood washed away from Jack's face and as he looked up, Eric couldn't recognize the once sweet, choir boy who got flustered easily. He was now just a beast taking Jack's form. Eric watched on helplessly as Jack stood up straight. He looked once at each boy, making eye contact—except for Roger, who was watching Ralph's now lifeless face with a blank expression, but his eyes were wild, as if he couldn't contain the happiness in seeing the older boy dead in front of him.

Jack then leaned back down, gripped the wooden weapon and pulled with all—well, actually, more like a fourth—of his might and out came the stick, blood sputtering everywhere, but quickly being pelted by the rain. He got up again, setting his weapon up above his head, making Eric shiver as his stone cold***** eyes set on his as he spoke.

"And _that's_ what happens when you decide to act foolishly like Ralphie boy here—" as he said this, he kicked the blonde boy's lifeless body, rain making him slightly move to the side as Jack kicked him with no effort, "—did. Let it be a lesson to you all."

And with that, they were all off, each ducking for the cave as the rain continued to shove itself into their faces and bodies, but Eric stayed behind slightly, until he was sure that Jack and Roger—along with the others—weren't near. He quickly ran toward Ralph's body, gripping his arms tightly. He at least had to get his body out of the rain. He shivered and shame came****** over him as he looked into those dead blue eyes. He gulped throatily before closing the boy's eyes as he usually saw back home when he was younger—before he even knew anyone here but his brother; when he was still a helpless, innocent child.

But, just as he had started to move Ralph slowly to the forest, there was suddenly a very familiar hand pulling his hair from behind, and he felt hot breath against his ear and a mouth barely connecting with the lobe, a voice whispering harshly into his ear, causing his mind to momentarily go silent, his face flushing, and his heart racing in his chest when the person's other arm went around his waist, and he could feel the other's body pressed against his.

"_What are you doing?"_

~O~O~O~

*Ha ha, inside joke coz my friend Ben says my other friend has 'stone cold eyes' and I thought I'd put it in there!

**Ha ha, shame came, it rhymes! XD Sorry, just wanted to point that out...heheheheh...'kay...I'm done...

_**~*Punishing Reward*~**_

**-AAAAAND CUT!**

**Eric: Well, that was awfully short.**

**-Ya, no dip, it's 10:40pm here you dolt.**

**Eric: No need for vulgar language, now, I was just simply stating fact.**

**-(mocking, high-pitched voice) No need for vulgar language, I was just simply stating fact. (normal voice) Blah, blah, blah, blah! I am in no mood right now Eric!**

**Eric: (pouting) I don't sound like that—**

**Roger: (sly smile) You look so cute when you pout, **_**pet**_**.**

**Eric: (blush) Oh, u-um, Roger, h-hullo...**

**Roger: (tugs Eric's arm) I have a present for you...in my room...**

**(Both leave)**

**- ru8ebhft9vbl rei**

**Jack: No need to type random letters in frustration.**

**-(voice cracking) But I'm just sooooo hoooooottttt!**

**Jack: A little full of yourself, aren't you?**

**-No, I meant like sweating kind, you foppish twi—**

**Simon: Are you...going through puberty?**

**-NO!**

**Sam: She's actually just got a really bad cold.**

**-**_**COLD?**_** I have an ear infection in both ears, a sore throat, stuffy nose, and on top of that, a bloody horrid cough—**

**Sam: You aren't British, Khadijah, why are you saying British terms?**

**-(harrumph) WELL MAYBE I LIKE USING BRIT SLANG!**

**Jack: (sing-songy voice) Somebody is PMSing~~~**

**-COME 'ERE YOU LITTLE (beep) I WILL (beep)ING RIP OFF YOUR (beep) AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE (beep) AND THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE (beep)ED UP LITTLE (beep)ERS RUNNING AROUND WHEN YOU FIND A (beep) THAT IS WILLING TO MARRY SOMEONE AS DELUSIONAL AS YOU, YOU (beep)ING MOTHER (beep)ER!**

**(Chasing around Jack, yelling more profanities)**

**Simon: Um...well...that was very...unpleasant...So, review the chapter, and I'm gonna go help Jack out so she don't do what she just said, because—OH MY LORD, SAM, GET OVER THERE AND HELP, SHE'S ALREADY GOT HIM TIED UP TO HER CHAIR—OH, DEAR LORD, SHE'S GOT THE—SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM—JAAAAAAAAAACK I'M COMIIIIIIIIIING!**

_**(Review so Jack doesn't lose his reproducing weapon...and other things...XD)**_


	5. Is It Punishment Or Reward?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so late, you guys know I'm on vacation and instead should be doing my summer homework... xD**

Eric's breath hitched as he felt Roger's hands grip his hips slightly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks burn unimaginably hot in the cold freezing rain. He tried to pull away from the older boy, the blonde lying dead on the ground forgotten.

"N-nohting!" he yelled out defensively, trying to get away from Roger's hands, his hips tingling at the contact of the other brunette.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Roger said, his breath running slightly over Eric's ear. He shut his eyes, jerking away as the shell of his ear lobe tingled from the warm breathing. He stood still, and took one deep breath in, catching some stray droplets of rain as they began dancing on his nervous tongue.

"Well, I, uh, was trying to get R-Ralph's body o-out of th-the rain." Eric's voice shook with a mixture of embarrassment, frustration, anger, and lastly, fear. Pure fear.

Eric waited for the blow up of Roger, and the inevitable physical pain to his body.

It didn't come.

Eric cracked an eye open, and just as he did, Roger's big hands gripped his shoulders, turning him to face the older boy roughly.

"R-Roger?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly muffled by the pounding rain.

Then, there was a bright, shining, _evil_ smirk, and he felt the hard rocky ground on his back.

"Roger, what are you-?" he was cut off by the sound of Roger's husky voice.

Roger smirked as he began closing the gap slowly between their faces, "You need another punishment..."

All Eric saw was something in Roger's dark eyes that he couldn't recognize, and then he just felt the other's lips crash onto his in a bruising, possessive kiss. Eric struggled slightly, which resulted in Roger grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, but because another person's lips were on his, it sounded more like "Llllmo grr mmph!" or something like that.

Roger's hands moved away from his wrists, but Eric was too stunned for a moment when he felt something touch the tip of his lips. And, that thing was wet and left a trail of something moist on his bottom lip as it moved from the right to the left corner. Then, as if someone had punched him in the gut, Eric moved his hands from above his head to grabbing at Roger's muscular shoulders and he pushed while trying not to open his mouth as he yelled protests.

After a minute of Roger waiting for entrance and nothing of the sort happening, he pulled back and watched the younger boy as Eric took in a deep breath of oxygen. The rain had let up a little, but it still continued to pour down on them. There was another minute of silence besides the sound of the pouring rain.

Then, as Eric finally turned his face to look up at Roger, he felt like curling in a ball. Roger was staring down at him silently, eyes dark and again had that same look that Eric just couldn't understand. Roger leaned down a little so that he was still sitting on Eric but his back was only slightly hunched over, and his right hand was on the side of Eric's head. When he raised his left hand, Eric's own right hand shot up in terror and he yelled out;

"No!"

Roger's eyes darkened, and he grabbed Eric's wrists with his free hand and caught it just before it could hit him in the face. He studied the smaller boy's terrified face as he trembled under Roger's touch.

"Eric," Roger said darkly, making said boy squeeze his eyes together tighter than before, and shake a little harder. Roger's face contorted with anger, and he sat back, pulling Eric with him so that Eric was sitting on his lap, legs spread so that his torso could go between, and they were chest to chest, Eric a little bit higher because he was sitting on his lap. When Eric opened his eyes, he grabbed Eric's neck from behind his head and pulled him toward him so hard that when their lips crashed together it actually hurt.

"Mmph!" Eric tried to pull away, failing because of the hold Roger had on him. Tears began to silently fall down Eric's face, mingling with the now drizzling rain. Roger fell backwards so and when Eric was lying on top of him, he rolled over so that he was, once again, on top. He got another dark look in his eyes as he watched Eric tremble and watch him, scared. He licked his lips and Eric was scared for his life when he noticed Roger's look seemed...hungry.

"Roger, please, I don't-"

Roger's mouth once again met his, but this time, he was quick to nibble Eric's bottom lip and make him open slightly in surprise, and Roger quickly entered his tongue into his mouth and he stroked Eric's own with his, leaving the younger boy trembling with pleasure from the awkward contact.

Then something odd happened.

Roger pulled back, leaving a trail of spit connecting their mouths together and took hold of his hand, licking his index finger slightly and then looked back down at him when he shivered. He looked straight into Eric's eyes and said;

"Don't fight back."

Eric blinked twice. "Huh?"

"You can try it too, it's not like we're going to tell anyone."

And then Eric did the most uncharacteristic thing.

He pulled Roger down to meet his lips, and then he thrust his tongue into Roger's mouth. Roger stayed still, not moving his tongue at all, leaving Eric's uncertain one to slightly touch it with the tip. And then he moaned.

Quietly, but it still made something in Roger snap.

Roger thrust his tongue against Eric's, making him yelp in shock, and then he pushed down on it with his own, causing Eric to shiver and moan under him in pleasure. He started stroking it repeatedly, pushing himself up on his forearms as Eric wound his hands into Roger's dark hair and pushed on his head, trying to get him to never stop what he was doing. Eric felt Roger smirk against his mouth and then Roger continued with his..._tongue thing_. Eric wasn't sure what else to call it.

His tongue would move down to the tip of Eric's tongue, and then slide all the way to the back of his tongue and back again, all without breaking the kiss or breaking the contact of the saliva coated tongues.

And, again, the unthinkable happened.

Eric pushed his hips up against Roger's.

Eric couldn't believe what he was doing. This wasn't him! Why was he acting like this? It was Roger's stupid tongue, he concluded, and he wanted_ so bad_ to pull away, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. He just continued to let Roger mouth rape him. Well, technically, it wasn't rape because he wanted it too, but...still! Whatever!

Eric moaned and groaned into Roger's mouth, giving Roger more encouragement to keep doing what he was doing. Then, he pulled out of Eric's mouth, leaving his tongue dangling just a bit off of his lips. Eric gave him a questioning glance, and Roger smirked, and then Eric knew what he was saying.

If he wanted it, he had to go and get it.

So what did he do?

He went and got it.

Eric let his pleasure take over and let go of all his logic as he allowed his tongue to dart out of his mouth and begin a dance with Roger's, both feeling the rush of the water dripping from the heavens, and Eric had one thought.

_Maybe this punishment isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
